Por alguna razón de la vida
by dropdead-azul
Summary: Que pasaría si descubres que tu vida es una mentira,que tu no eres lo que aparentaste todo el tiempo, que alguien del pasado te diga la verdad y te haga que pierdas el control e intentes matar a quien amas,Kagome se entera por odio que no era lo que aparentaba y que su vida es una farsa,sera capaz de controlar aquellos poderes antes que la controlen,o alguien tendrá que morir?
1. Capitulo 1: Un cambio

Algunos datos:

-En la serie no sale quien es el padre de Kagome, pero solo en mi fic lo pondré como youkai c:

Capítulo 1 : Kikyo vuelve a la vida (Narra Kagome)

Habían pasado ya varios meses que regrese a la época Sengoku con inuyasha, todo está bien aunque inuyasha un no decía todo lo que sentía por mí, después de eso todo seguía bien tanto Miroku como Sango ya tenían 3 hijos, muy lindo por parte de Sango, por ahora un no sacan las mañas a su padre, peor la felicidad no dura por siempre hasta que una noche estábamos afuera de la casa de la anciana Kaede en una de nuestras comunes fogatas que hacíamos cuando estábamos buscando a Naraku, en eso Inuyasha de la nada se levanta y se va a bosque.

-Que le pasa a inuyasha- pregunto shippo

- No…no lo sé- respondí, no sabía qué hacer ni cómo reaccionar, supuestamente kikyo ya había muerto por el enfrentamiento con Naraku, pero… entonces porque sus serpientes cazadoras de almas estaban por aquí, lamentablemente no fui yo la única que se dio cuenta sino también Sango y el monje Miroku que al notar como estaba decidieron que vallamos a ver.

-Vamos – dijo en monje levantándose- debe de tener alguna explicación para esto- dijo mientras veía lo devastada que estaba, sabía que Inuyasha no había olvidado por completo a kikyo ya que ella era su primer amor y por eso siempre va a vivir en el...

-ki...kikyo, como es que tu?- pregunto aun sin poder creerlo

-estoy viva?- dijo mientras sonreía

-Si- dijo pensó que solo era un juego de su mente-Porque resucitaste?, como es posible...-pregunto un aunque la tenia en frente no podía creerlo...

- no lo estoy viva,simplemente soy un alma vagante, vago porque un yo te quiero conmigo-mención dándole un beso a Inuyasha

En ese justo momento llegamos todos nos quedamos en shock, después de todo el ya había decidido con ese beso el decidió todo, en ese momento nadie quería saber más sobre su reconciliación, a pesar de todo lo que pasamos, el ... el siempre tendrá a Kikyo y posiblemente yo... yo no tengo un espacio allí ...

-Kagome tranquila – decía sango con micha tristeza ella más que nadie sabía todo lo que había hecho para poder estar con él y él se iba con kikyo- debe tener un buena explicación para que el estuviera haciendo eso.

-Tiene razón señorita Kagome además también falta escuchar a inuyasha- decía mientras agarraba mis hombros.

- No, yo… no puedo con esto-simplemente no podía con esto y comencé a correr, no sabía hacia dónde pero lo comencé a correr- No me busquen-grite un poco lejos de donde estaba pero sé que me escucharon.

Corría y corría no sabía hacia dónde pero lo que quería era huir, en mi mente empecé a maldecir a inuyasha, odiaba a ese hanyou lo odiaba con toda mi alma.

**Sin darse cuenta mientras maldecía a inuyasha y a kikyo, sin darse cuenta ella incremento su rapidez ella ya no corría más bien daba saltos muy grandes, su vestimenta cambio, tenía puesto un kimono blanco con unas flores de un árbol de cerezos, su cabello crecido lo tenía de color plateado fuerte y también una espada muy parecida a bakusaiga de Sesshomaru apareció ella ya no tenía orejas humanas por así decirlo, sus orejas se estiraron, terminaban en punta, ella dejo de correr y se recostó en un árbol sin darse cuenta de su cambio, en ese momento el grupo de Sesshomaru estaba cerca de aquella joven que había cambiado tan repentinamente. Mientras inuyasha y Kikyo.**

-Espera …. Yo yo …-dijo el hanyou-yo amo a...-menciono siendo interrumpido por aquella chica que estaba con el.

-Tu quieres a Kagome verdad?-Dijo sonriéndole muy delicadamente

-S..si- respondio pensando en aquella miko, a la que amaba tanto...

- Mmmm, pero no perderé las esperanzas de que vuelvas a mi lado, nos veremos denuevo inuyasha- dijo mientras se desvanecía…

**Mientras pasaba eso una briza llevo el aroma de Kagome que ya no era un simple humana sino algo más hasta Sesshomaru.**

-Una yokai? – Pensó Sesshomaru-_ desprende un olor muy interesante, poderoso y perfecto aroma, interesante..._-pensó mientras alzaba vuelo...

-Lalalala-dijo cantando- Sesshomaru-sama?-dijo la pequeña rin al ver que él se iba

-Oh Sesshomaru-sama a dónde va?-dijo jaken con su voz chillona

-Quédense aquí- Dijo con su tono fio que él siempre tiene- Parece una Taiyoukai, pero solo es una youkai, una muy poderosa, vaya bakusaiga nos espera una gran pelea- pensaba mientras volaba a dirección de tal perfecto aroma

A poca distancia el encontró a aquella youkai que le había interesado tanto, ella se encontraba bajo el árbol echada sobre sus piernas derramando algunas lágrimas.

-Quién eres?- dijo como siempre de la forma más fría posible, aun que sin razón alguno tenia ganas de ir y ver el porque de las lagrimas...

La miko levanto la cara limpiándose unas lágrimas.

-Se…sesshomaru?-dijo aquella miko viendo como él ponía una cara mu confundida

-De donde me conoces youkai?

-Youkai? De que hablas- dijo acercándose rápidamente a sesshomaru y tocándose la frente- soy yo la insignificante "humana" que siempre va con el idiota hanyou de tu hermano, no tienes fiebre mmmmmmmmmm.

-Se alejó-La humana?-como es posible esto- como , porque estas así?_esto no es posible... un insignificante humana como youkai?..._

**Ella recién se da cuenta de su inesperado cambio **

-Pero…. Cómo?- dijo aquella youkai muy sorprendida- _pero porque sesshomaru está conversando conmigo , acaso no odia a los humanos? o piensa matarme... que hago _

-Amo sesshomaru/ Señor Sesshomaru- Gritaron detrás de la youkai a cierta distancia

- Hum- Dijo Sesshomaru con su misma actitud de siempre, viendo hacia arriba en forma de orgullo, e.e

- y es que es esto- dijo desenvainando su espada que había aparecido en su transformación

En eso el colmillo sagrado y bakusaiga empezaron a latir cosa que sorprendieron mucho a sesshomaru

-Qué significa esto, acaso bakusaiga quieren que la mate y colmillo sagrado quiere que la vuelva a revivir?-Pensó muy intrigado sesshomaru que no se había dado cuenta del peligro que se aproximaba hacia ellos...


	2. Capitulo 2: Flash Back de Kikyo

Capítulo 2 : Primer Un Flash Back de kikyo

No se las razones de porque estoy aquí, antes de despertar recuerdo haber lanzado un flecha hacia donde estaba la perla de Shikon para que naraku fuera purificado, pero ahora estoy en ese mismo lugar, no entiendo, yo de vería estar muerta debería seguir en el mismo lugar, es que acaso naraku un está vivo? , no, eso no puede ser, debe ser por otra cosa una cosa muy poderosa para regresar de un paz eterna, acaso tengo otra oportunidad para estar con inuyasha, aun el tal vez ya le confeso lo que siente a Kagome, pero aun no entiendo, en ese momento me levante estaba en aquel campo donde me despedí por última vez de inuyasha, un tengo mi arco con fechas, realmente no entiendo pero algo me llama a ir a donde está el, allí están mis serpientes trayéndome almas, que bien se siente respirar de nuevo, a donde voy ni siquiera quiero ir allí pero algo me obliga, acaso un nuevo enemigo quiere que valla y arruine su felicidad, pero si quiero verlo, no paso mucho y como siempre que yo quiero verlo envió una de mis serpientes , eso hice, aunque no me esperara que viniera tenía asegurado que en este tiempo yo ya no le importe, pero me equivoque, él estaba allí parado me veía impresionado, tal vez no pensaba que yo iba a regresar, pero ni yo lo pensaba

-Ki….kikyo? tu .. Estas viva?- dijo mientras se acercaba a abrazarme

-Inu… yasha-no me contuve en abrazarlo lo quería y aun lo quiero mucho – que haces acá?

-Seguí una de tus serpientes, pero como es que un tu…-menciono el hanyou sin soltar el abrazo

-Sigo viva?, ni yo tengo la idea de eso-dije mientras lo veía fijamente no podía más las ganas de besarlo me ganaron no podía lo bese y el correspondió a mi beso, sabía muy bien que estaba mal ya que no había cambiado mucho seguí siendo un cuerpo echo de barro y huesos.

-Espera ….yo….yo- menciono apartándose de mí, ya sabía él amaba a Kagome se veía en su mirada desde el principio.

-Tú quieres a Kagome verdad?- sonreí muy delicadamente

-S…si- el respondió mientras sonreía creo que allí mismo recordó todos los momentos vividos con ella

-Lo sé, tu mirada lo dice, pero aun no pierdo las esperanzas de volver contigo-

Mencione no he mala gana sino como diciendo "Espero lo mejor" realmente no era muy común en mí, estaba dejando de ser fría, acaso mi alma tenia paz y ya no había necesidad de ser así, no importa, lo que me importa ahora es saber por qué volví lo raro es que tengo una sensación de que puede ser, acaso el deseo final de naraku era que yo, volviera a la vida, él podía a decir todo que me odiaba por el simple hecho que Onigumo estaba enamorado de mí, por el hecho que nunca podría hacerme daño, pero porque revivirme si el ya no estaba aquí, acaso esto tenía algún fin, acaso destruimos su cuerpo y el alma de Onigumo pero el de naraku aun vaga por aquí? Eso era casi imposible pero era lo único que se me ocurría. Cuando aún no despertaba ….. No recuerdo nada de lo que puede haber sucedido acaso pude haber vivido algo en el infierno que me hiciera volver… no le veo el caso a esto, pero de algo estoy segura que a pesar de los años aun siento el olor de naraku… o es que él tenía algún plan dejo una extensión viva para que después fuese revivido y así….

-No ya no puede ser...- sonreí aliviada- Kagome deseo que la perla desapareciera para siempre, pero nada me quita las dudas de que para algo regrese, ahora soy como esas almas que no se irán sin hacer lo último que querían hacer, regrese….. Regrese….para qué? ….

Seguí mi camino, si tenía que encontrar respuestas lo haría justo cuando encontré a Kana con él bebe y en ese sitio donde casi destruyo a naraku y en donde el murió… pero como saber, los secretos que me entere mientras estaba muerta, es una opción, acaso ya paso lo que tanto tenia Byakko?, acaso Kagome... si es así no tardaran en aparecer los problemas para ellos...


	3. Capitulo 3: Yo una youkai?

**CAPITULO 3: Yo una youkai?**

En eso solo pude sentir un gran dolor en la parte de mi cadera, sentí desvanecerme apenas tenía los ojos abiertos, toque donde me dolía, mucha sangre –ohhh...-fue lo único que salió por mi boca con mucho dolor, yo simplemente caí al suelo, lo que había pasado es que un ogro me había atacado por atrás sin darme cuenta, más bien ninguno de los dos sintió estaba allí, pero lo que pude ver antes de caer inconsciente esta que la pequeña Rin estaba en la mano del ogro, no pude ver más mis ojos se me hacían pesados, al momento de despertarme Rin me estaba curando de mis heridas, intentaba recordar lo que paso con los ogros… aun sentía ese miedo, pero aunque yo estaba con los ojos cerrados, escuchaba todo …

Flash Back

-Señor Sesshomaru- gritaba Rin con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas- ayúdeme!

-Sesshomaru? - dijo uno de los ogros parecía ser el jefe-por lo veo que has caído tan bajo-decía mientras se reía- estar con una asquerosa humana no que los odiabas- dijo en forma de burla mientras la pequeña Rin gritaba y gritaba

-jajajajajaja- los ogros que se encontraban comenzaron a reír, no sabía cuántos eran pero se escuchaban tantas risas, es posible que este delirando? O es el simple hecho que tengo miedo por lo que pase?

-hmm, tú no tienes que decirme nada o acaso te atreves a retar al gran Sesshomaru esa voz fría, no sabía si me daba más seguridad o más miedo aun esa voz… fría y orgullosa que salía de su boca

Escuche a Sesshomaru decir "_bakusaiga"_ un solo golpe, un solo golpe hizo que esos ogros gritaran- _los mato de un solo golpe_- pensé, soltaran a Rin al momento en que bajo y lo primero que hiso la pequeña fue ir a verme estaba muy preocupada, sentí sus manos en mi herida…

-Rin, vámonos-lo dijo sin importarle como estaba, bueno era de esperarse es Sesshomaru él es siempre así, creo… aunque con Rin es diferente, Mmmmmmmm a ella la ve… como una hija

-NO! –grito ella, me sorprendí tenía miedo, sabía que Sesshomaru odiaba a los humanos y mucho más cuando se le contradecían, si le hacía algo a Rin Por mi culpa… Sé que tanto como Jaken como Sesshomaru se sorprendieron ya que supongo que Sesshomaru se quedó con ella por hacerle caso pero ahora era lo contrario, al momento oí que ella se acercaba con…. Ese olor es de hiervas, hiervas medicinales y al momento sentí manos en la herida Rin me estaba curando, sentí arder mi cuerpo, temía que estuviese usando otras hiervas pero recordé que se quedó con la anciana Kaede , así que no tenía que preocuparme por ahora…

-Rin apúrate – decía con su típica frialdad.

Fin del Flash Back

Abrí mis ojos ya había pasado algún tiempo desde que desperté y empecé a recordar ya había amanecido seguía teniendo aquel kimono tan raro que había aparecido, mis cabellos se achicaron pero seguí teniendo aquella apariencia pálida, alce mi mirada estaba Sesshomaru y Jaken confundidos, su misma cara lo decía

-_Qué es esto? porque volvió a cambiar_- era muy fácil de adivinar sus pensamientos de aquellos dos, pero en eso escucho la voz de mis amigos

-Miroku, Sango y shippo ¡!-dije mientras sonreía

-KAGOMEE!-grito inuyasha muy triste, es posible que haiga olido mi sangre, debe estar muy preocupado, pero que hablo el…el eligió a kikyo no tengo que deprimirme sé que siempre ha sido ella así que solo hay que tener ánimo

-Que paso Kagome, que te hizo sesshomaru?- dijo shippo muy preocupado al ver mis heridas

Intente pararme, enseguida obtuve la atención de Rin quien estaba justo al lado se de Jaken y se volvió a acercar para ayudarme a pararme

-Señorita Kagome, no se levante su herida se abrirá de nuevo, por favor no se fuerce mucho- menciono mientras retrocedía mirándome

-KAGOME!- dijo cierto hanyou ya acercándose a aquella miko que estaba en el árbol

-Rin vámonos- ordeno Sesshomaru

-Pero señor Sesshomaru, Kagome aún no se recupera- hablo ella mientras se acercaba a Ah-Un

-SESSHOMARU! Que le hiciste !?-Pregunto Inuyasha sacando su espada, Ahh como siempre, pero este no le respondió ya que no le interesaba en absoluto

-Kagome estás bien?- pregunto Inuyasha con mucha preocupación

-Mmm si- a pesar de todo aun lo quiero, pero el….. El no a mi

-Eres tonta?! Que pensabas hacer ah?-menciono muy molesto y preocupado

-Yo tonta?! Tú no tienes derecho de llamarme así entendiste! –Dije gritando- además…. Que haces aquí?- pregunte ya bajando el tono de mi voz, un beso no era la razón por estar molesta demás yo apoyaría en todo a él si él deseaba estar con Kikyo… lo apoyaría ya que a pesar de todo es mi mejor amigo.

-Ven Kagome vamos a curar tus heridas- dijo Sango ayudándome a subir a Kirara, ella más que nadie no permitiría que me vuelva a subir en la espalda de Inuyasha, ella era la que más me protegía, la que me ayudaba en todo momento

-Mm si- asentí mientras nos dirigíamos, después de curar mis heridas, que ya estaba mejor gracias a Rin, me escape un rato al rio, al ver mi kimono lleno de sangre, me levante y me dirigí al arroyo que estaba justo enfrente de mío, me fui quitando la ropa dentro del arroyo, el agua en mi cuerpo me quitaba de todo cerré los ojos y empecé a recordar todo lo que paso, todo…. Así se pasó las hora al abrir los ojos de nuevo vi ocultarse completamente el sol, se hacía tarde había estado todo el día en el agua y quería seguir así agarre mis cabellos al ver que estos brillaban y se alargaban y tenían un color plateado fuerte, mi piel se volvía más blanca y tenía puesto otro kimono era un rosado pálido con flores blancas, una vez que poco a poco se fue ese brillo y sentí el olor Inuyasha.

-Inuyasha?- dijo mientras salía de aquel rio.

-Cómo te transformaste, no entiendo, porque te transformas - dijo mientras se acercaba a mí para ver si no era un sueño o una alucinación

- ….yo…etto –dijo muy nerviosa porque estaba totalmente mojada un con el kimono puesto aun en el rio y se me hacía muy vergonzoso pensar que él me estaba viendo desde antes, tal vez desde que llegue, me sonroje... y empecé a retroceder como que lo noto

-Qué pasa?-dijo el un poco confundido-apúrate sal-y siguió acercándose cada vez mas

En eso apareció Rin de la nada en mi mente agradecía a Rin ya que no quería que Inuyasha se acerque, nos contó que estaba buscando algunas frutas para comer, ella se alegró de verme pero explico que mientras buscaba, se separó de Jaken y se perdió.

-Ahh que idiota-dijo Inuyasha mientras se ponía los brazos atrás de su cabeza

No paso mucho tiempo y en los cielos apareció Sesshomaru con Ah-Un

-Rin , vámonos-dijo frio parece que el nunca será capaz de mostrar sentimientos ni con Rin ni con nadie al fin cuando puso atención a su alrededor-Así que volviste a transformarte, porque?- Me dijo sin prestarle atención a Inuyasha y viendo siempre la espada que tenía- Vámonos

-Espera Sesshomaru .Yo…..etto… yo quisiera …que me enseñes a usar esto- dijo empuñando su espada, justo cuando le empuño tanto colmillo de acero como colmillo sagrado latieron.

-_Kagome que …que pasa con la espada que tienes porque , es como si colmillo lo conociera-se preguntaba Inuyasha en su cabeza_

-No… _aun que_ _quiero saber esta rara razón, que me tratas de decir colmillo sagrado?_– dijo mientras miraba a Inuyasha parecía que algo los conectaba ya que ambos querían ver qué pasaba con esa espada tan misteriosa

-Señor Sesshomaru por favor ayude a la señorita Kagome- le dijo Rin con sus lindos ojitos de cachorrito, el youkai simplemente acento, tenía curiosidad, además hace tiempo Rin no estaba con los humanos, un tiempo con ellos no les hacía nada mal.

-Está bien-Saco su espada "colmillo sagrado"-vamos defiéndete como puedas- me dijo mientras corría hacia mí

-Pero… ah!- decía mientras corría para que Sesshomaru no me haga daño- _por algo le dije que me enseñara, si no quería morir mejor le hubiera dicho a Inuyasha pero tanto Inuyasha como yo sabemos que un no puede dominar bien a colmillo de acero y además él no tenía tanta paciencia_

Tanto como Rin, Jaken estaban que se reían de tal situación, y quien no Inuyasha también se puso junto a ellos mientras se reía, y no los culpo en vez de entrenamiento parecía que estábamos corriendo, bueno yo ….

-Espera ¡! Ahh espera te dije que me enseñaras porque yo no sé nada- decía mientras corría por mi vida

-Intenta usar tu instinto- me dijo frio es como decir a alguien "muévete o te mato" no sabía qué hacer, preferiría haberle dicho a Inuyasha me estaba lamentando pero una cosa positiva saldría de esto Inuyasha también aprendería algo de cómo manejar mejor a colmillo de acero

-Más que un entrenamiento esto parece las chapadas- dijo Rin mientras reía junto a Jaken y Inuyasha- me leyó en pensamiento, sus burlas me estaban haciendo perder la paciencia, "jajajajajaja" resonaba en mi cabeza, ya no soportaba, explote

-Me canse!-al momento estaba enfrente de Sesshomaru en un verdadero encuentro

-Por fin se puso interesante-dijo Inuyasha y Jaken al poner un poco más de interés al encuentro.

Ya no era algo de que reírse nos encontraban en un verdadera batalla, no en una simple sino en un complicada, entonces de la nada ataque por primera vez

-Byakko!-grite, no sabía de donde vino ese nombre, pero estuve segura de decirlo. (_Byakko: Tigre Blanco)_

Al tirar mi ataque salió igual al de Inuyasha la meido zangetsuha este solo que en vez de negro salió blanco

Sesshomaru no pudo muy bien esquivar mi ataque ya que venían a mucha velocidad, algunas de las cuchillas que tire le dio lastimo muy gravemente su hombro y una parte de su mejilla entre las dos marcas que tiene...

-Señor Sesshomaru!- grito Rin y Jaken al ver que su amo salía lastimado

-Jajajajajaja!- no paraba de reírse Inuyasha de lo que había pasado, y como odia a su hermano es normal en él, pero en cambio yo pensé que me mataría por herirlo.

-lo siento, déjame cuarte- _aunque sea un tengo los poderes de sacerdotisa_- pensé, me alegre, nunca había estado tan feliz en mi vida por casi evitar mi muerte *^*

-Amo bonito- decía Jaken con los ojos llenos de lágrimas- mira lo que hiciste niña insolente como dejaste al amo bonito.

¡POW! De repente al pobre de Jaken le habían dado un puñete

- Cállate – dijo frio

-Ya está- dije mientras me alejaba

-Ahora que ya aprendiste, veamos cómo te va con esto, bakusaiga!-Dijo mientras disparaba su ataque hacia mí, lo que nadie se dio cuenta es que ya estaba amaneciendo y cuando el ataque ya estaba cerca de mí me volví humana de nuevo, no sabía que hacer faltaba poco para que llegara a mí sentí ese miedo de nuevo no sabía que hacer recordé que cuando Inuyasha se transforma en humano colmillo de hierro no funciona, no repele ningún ataque, entonces que pasaría conmigo…

Continuara c:


	4. Capitulo 4:Flash Back de Kikyo (Cap 3)

**CAPITULO 4: Flash Back de kikyo (Capitulo 3)**

Seguí mi camino, si tenía que encontrar respuestas lo haría justo cuando encontré a Kana con él bebe en ese sitio donde casi destruyo a naraku y en donde el murió….

Cuando me empeñe a seguí mi camino hacia donde casi destruyo al bebe y donde murió Naraku, un singular aroma vino a mi

-Inuyasha-murmure-y Sesshomaru…- en eso a mí vino otro aroma una youkai muy poderosa, pero en ese mismo instante el aroma de…Kagome-Hmp- _así que decidió por primera vez convertirse, pero ese no es todo su poder…., acaso sus poderes han sido cerrados que no puede sacar todo su poder?_- pensé

Flash Back

Aun después de estar como estoy, hay una gran paz entre estas almas que también están aquí, entre youkai y humanos, apresar de todo hay uno que me intereso, un youkai que es un gran tigre blanco, que usaba el pozo devorador de almas para ir a otra época, en una de sus grandes historias, menciono que había conocido a una humana que lo había enamorado, y que iban a tener un hija, pero el murió antes, a ella le iban a poner … me sorprendí al escuchar su nombre, pero sabía que ella tenía mucho más poder del que aparentaba, también dijo ser muy buen amigo del antiguo guardián del viento del este, y con una de sus garras con una parte del colmillo de él, le habían hecho la espada que solo saldría justo cuando ella se convierta.

Fin del Flash Back

-_Pero porque ahora saca su verdaderos poderes si los hubiera sacado, en la pelea con Naraku hubiera sido un poco más fácil-_sonreí levemente algo tiene que haber pasado para esto.

Al llegar a los confines de este mundo con el otro, vi a un demonio con… el alma de Naraku?, en ese instante no dude en tirar una de mis fechas sagradas a ese demonio…. Pero qué?!- se volvió a regenerar-murmure estaba sorprendida, acaso alguien planeaba resucitar a Naraku?, seguí a ese demonio hasta que aterrizo en una cueva, intente pasar pero tenía un campo de protección, pensé que disparando una de mis flechas podría, romperlo pero…. No paso anda desde afuera pude ver a una bruja y al demonio que por lo que paso se llamaba Akurojin-no-hi, antes había hablado escuchado hablar de él, más conocido con El dios de la desgracia o el dios del mal camino. Me sentí inútil está allí mientras naraku fue resucitado, en ese momento Akurojin mato a la bruja una vez que su cometido fue hecho, en ese instante se sintió la misma aura que la última vez, ahora todos podrían sentir que Naraku, volvió, pero ahora con que motivo? Ya no estaba la perla, en ese mismo momento Akurojin se dio cuenta de mi presencia y desapareció aun sentía su olor así que podía seguirlo sin problema.

-Supongo que tanto Inuyasha como Kagome se dará cuenta de su presencia- Pensé no hay necesidad de avisarles y seguí mi camino hacia donde su aroma se iba….

Continuara


	5. Capitulo 5: Quien es Akurojin-no-hi ?

Chicas, de verdad muchas gracias por sus comentarios, este capitulo va dedicado a cada una *^*, ya se viene lo interesante c: esperen *^* se viene un triangulo, o mejor un cuadrado? mmmm ^^ este capitulo lo subiré rápido porque no crea que el sábado entre, y si entro es para subir el siguiente c:

-Inume Youkai

-hikary-neko

-ZOOD87

-Rosekagome22

**CAPITULO 5: Akurojin-no-hi? , Ayudante de Naraku?**

-Ahora que ya aprendiste, veamos cómo te va con esto, bakusaiga!-Dijo mientras disparaba su ataque hacia mí, lo que nadie se dio cuenta es que ya estaba amaneciendo y cuando el ataque ya estaba cerca de mí me volví humana de nuevo, no sabía que hacer faltaba poco para que llegara a mí sentí ese miedo de nuevo no sabía que hacer recordé que cuando Inuyasha se transforma en humano colmillo de hierro no funciona, no repele ningún ataque, entonces que pasaría conmigo…

-No! Señorita Kagome!-grito Rin quien comenzó a correr hacia mí, no Rin no vengas, era casi imposible que me escuche estaba muda, estaba muy asustada pero Sesshomaru la detuvo a tiempo, aunque sea la salvo a ella para que no se acercara a mí, pero antes de que llegara el ataque, estaba en brazos de Inuyasha

-Inu…yasha- tenia mis típicos ojos llorosos, Inuyasha eres mi héroe eso estaba en mi mente, está bien no tanto pero aunque todo eso paso el aún tenía la promesa de protegerme a pesar de todo

-Tonta…. Estas bien?-dijo de la forma más linda posible y dejándome muy cuidadosamente en el suelo

-Si- yo asentí en eso mismo vino Rin hacia mi detrás de ella estaba Jaken y muy muy pero muy detrás de ellos estaba el frió de Sesshomaru.

-Hmp, no debiste salvarla-dijo mientras se acercaba

-_Estúpido_- dije en mi mente aunque creo que Inuyasha pensó igual

-Ahh! Que querías Ahh?! Querías matarla acaso!- Dijo poniéndose delante mío, adoraba cuando se ponía así de protector

-No, simplemente quería ver si su espada funcionaba igual aun siendo una humana, vámonos, Rin-dijo agarrando a Ah-Un

-Estás loco Sesshomaru!- dijo ya perdiendo la paciencia, aunque si me pongo a pensar, el pierde la paciencia muy rápido, Ahh, en eso Sesshomaru se alejaba

-Espera!, me seguirás enseñando?

-Ehh! Kagome que haces? Quieres acaso que el mate?

-Sí, te encontrare- menciono el mientras se alejaba- _es fácil de detectar tu aroma, suave, perfecto y poderoso aroma…._

- Inuyasha Kagome-

-Ehh Kagome vámonos a la cabaña, no hay nadie, tendremos que hacer algo divertido mientras esperamos hasta la noche-menciono el hanyou con una voz un poco coqueta que hizo mal pensar a Kagome

-Abajo!- ahhh no podía creer que haiga aprendido tales cosas de Miroku, como podía pensar eso!

-Ehh, Kagome- me dijo con rabia- porque hiciste eso!

-Por atrevido!-dije mientras lo miraba con firmeza

-Atrevido?, que cosa hice ahora?- dijo muy confundido, ahora entendía lo que decía, hablaba de cuando volviera a ser youkai

.Ahhh… no nada olvídalo- voltee hacia otro lado estaba muy pero muy avergonzada de haber malinterpretado las cosas, lo único que hice fue acostarme e un árbol.

-Te quedaras aquí?- pregunto sentándose en el árbol lo que sea de donde estaba yo.

-Sí, no tengo muchas ganas de ir a donde hay gente- murmure

-Ok entonces nos quedamos aquí- dijo con una leve sonrisa, daba seguridad

Paso el tiempo, parecíamos vampiros así, dormir en el día, despertar en la noche, pero ahora la noche se ponía cada vez más interesante, eso si hay que aceptar, pasaron las hora no quería despertarme en eso sentí a Inuyasha llamar y moverla de un lado a otro

-Abajo!, un rato más-mencione entre sueños

-Señorita Kagome!- gritaron a lo lejos sin querer empezó a abrir mis ojos ya era de noche, el sol se había ocultado, al verme tenía otro kimono, este era negro (igual a este c;)

wikipedia/commons/thumb/0/08/Kimono_backshot_by_ /

220px-Kimono_backshot_by_

-Kagome! Porque me dijiste abajo!- gruño inuyasha mientras que sesshomaru se acercaba, al parecer no tenía ganar de volver a enseñarme ya que en su cara ese estaba bien claro.

-Lo siento- dije sin prestarle mucha atención

-Vamos- dijo fríamente Sesshomaru yendo a otra dirección

-A dónde?- preguntamos todos, no sabía a qué se refería, pero daba miedo por su forma que hablaba

-A ver a Totosai- dijo sin importar nuestra opinión, además ni creo que le importara, él sabía perfectamente que lo seguiríamos, pero los problemas están tras mío ya que de la anda callo un rayo y salió la figura de alguien, pero sé que todos se sorprendieron tanto como yo al poder oler aquel que había llegado, pero el olor a Naraku, que significaba esto?!

-Así que tú eres Kagome, hmp no creo que sea tan importante como Naraku me dijo pero igual tengo que hacerlo-dijo sacando su espada.

-Quien eres tú?- dijimos los todos- porque tienes ese desagradable olor a Naraku?.

-Ah yo soy Akurojin-no-hi y tengo su olor porque yo lo reviví – Sin mostrar sentimientos pronuncio esa palabras-Pero por ahora he venido por ti- dijo mientras me señalaba y empezaba a acercarse poco a poco

-Que quieres de ella?!-Se metió Inuyasha

-Ahhh , él tenía razón contigo cerca no se puede hablar- creo un campo de energía en donde solo estábamos los dos pero igual los demás podían vernos.

-Que quieres conmigo?-pregunte mientras sacaba mi espada.

-Ni idea-sonrió- solo lo que naraku me ordeno- dijo mientras me lanzaba un ataque no muy potente

-Ahhh! Cállate, simplemente eres una asquerosa extensión de el! Byakko!-_No pasó nada su espada acaso hizo que se desvaneciera mi ataque!._... Entonces de la nada salió otro ataque que yo desconocía- tora no todoroki ¡!

_Tora no todoroki: rugido de tigre_

Pero que pasaba, no le hacía nada, de repente el campo desapareció, de la nada comencé a gritar sentí que mis uñas crecían más, mis dientes los colmillos se agrandaban, me estaba convirtiendo en mi verdadera forma, pero había algo raro no sentí perder la razón, como inuyasha lo hacía, me dio coraje, que una insignificante extensión de naraku se había apoderado del poder de la espada

-Quien te crees que eres?- me lance sobre el rompiendo la espada que poseía con la mía, en ese momento sentí que el poder volvía a mi espada, pero no me sentía igual, me lance sobre él y empecé a tener una batalla cuerpo a cuerpo, sé que lo dañe demasiado, pero lo único que hizo fue retirar el campo de fuerza e irse

-Ka…. Kagome?-menciono inuyasha un poco preocupado- me reconoces?

-Ja, pues claro! – Dije mientras volvía a la normalidad poco a poco-_debo admitir…que me…fascino sentir la sangre entre mis manos- _pensaba mientras avanzaba atrás de ellos

-Vamos- dijo Sesshomaru sin perder tiempo, creo que lo que paso no era tan importante para el

Antes que vallamos a Totosai Rin y Jaken se quedaron en una cueva ya que no era muy seguro que digamos, una vez que llegamos con Totosai

-Ehh Totosai dónde estás?- decía inuyasha mientras entraba en , mmmm casa, cueva, no sé cómo decirle.

-Ahora que paso? Mmmm que hacen todos aquí?, Sesshomaru , Inuyasha , increíble han viajado juntos y aun no se matan.

¡POW! Inuyasha ya le había tirado un puñete a Totosai, ahhh sinceramente tiene poca paciencia.

-Totosai, dinos todo lo que se pasas de esta espada-dijo en forma muy tranquila Sesshomaru.

- _Mmmm pero este es colmillo blanco acaso ya es tiempo que se sepa la verdad, ahhh tanto como Inu No Taisho como Byakko eran muy predecibles, ahora yo tendré que sufrir la ría de los 3, bueno volveré después para ver cómo van- _pensó mientras soltaba un gran suspiro

-Responde!- dijo inuyasha

-Bien, este es colmillo blanco mas conocido como colmillo de tigre blanco, es del gran demonio Byakko un gran amigo de su padre, está hecho con la gran parte del colmillo de su padre- dijo señalándolos a Inuyasha y Sesshomaru- tiene un gran número de ataques y muy dañinos, con solo un ataque puede llevarte a la muerte.

-y porque lo tiene ella?-dijo Sesshomaru mientras me veía de reojo con el ceño fundido, después de todo también vendría hacer el colmillo se su padre, además se estará preguntando porque se lo dejo a una insignificante humana…

-Ahh eso, poco a poco lo averiguaran, los 2 más grandes demonios siempre tienen motivos para hacer eso, aunque haberes las decisiones no sean tan inteligentes como digamos-dijo mientras se subía a su vaca o lo que sea xD-adiós…

-Ehh Totosai! Vuelve a aquí!- gritaba Inuyasha mientras alzaba las manos de forma cómica

-Así que otra de las espadas de mi padre elige a un humano, irónico- dijo mientras se iba…

-Espera- me pare no podía mover mi cuerpo-ahhh…-sentí un dolor en mi pecho que me hizo caer, no tenía ninguna herida ni nada por el estilo, simplemente me dolió justo donde estaba en corazón, me apretaba

-Kagome!-grito inuyasha pero Sesshomaru lo detuvo

-Qué haces Sesshomaru, suéltame! Kagome!-gritaba y gritaba, mas desesperado

-Si te acercas morirás-dijo fríamente el mientras desvainaba a Bakusaiga, él lo vio confundido pero también presentía que algo, algo muy malo

De repente no se escuchó más ruido, aquellos chicos estaba a la espalda de aquella chica que hace unos segundos gritaba de dolor, que había pasado?, ella ya no estaba arrodillada, empezó apararse sin dar indicios de nada, Inuyasha ya no pudo aguantar más y se acercó a ella, al voltearla sus cerquillo tapaba sus hermosos ojos…y no daba indicios de que alguna palabra fuera a pasar por su boca

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Continuara c:


	6. Capitulo 6: Alejarme de ti parte 1-2

**CAPITULO 6: Lo mejor es alejarme de ti, un secuestro y un pasado parte 1-2**

De repente no se escuchó más ruido, aquellos chicos estaba a la espalda de aquella chica que hace unos segundos gritaba de dolor, que había pasado?, ella ya no estaba arrodillada, empezó apararse sin dar indicios de nada, Inuyasha ya no pudo aguantar más y se acercó a ella, al voltearla sus cerquillo tapaba sus hermosos ojos…y no daba indicios de que alguna palabra fuera a pasar por su boca

-Kagome! Reacciona-gritaba Inuyasha el nombre de la chica a cada rato mientras sacudía a cada vez más fuera para general un respuesta o un debajo de aquella chica que parecía seguir en la nada .

En eso el joven peli plata que estaba con la chica abrió muy grande los ojos al sentir un dolor por su pecho-Ka…go…me-fue lo único que logro pronunciar, aquella chica había sacado su espada y le había atravesado su pecho, fue cayendo pero la mano de la chica lo detuvo agarrándolo de la ropa y obligándolo a pararse, al alzar la cara tenía los la parte blanca de los ojos rojos, y sus ojos marrones eran color azules(maso menos como Sesshomaru cuando se convierte a su verdadera forma), alzo su espada y la estiro hacia arriba con intención de matar a Inuyasha, al momento de que baja su espada lo hizo con una fuerza veloz intentando partir en dos al que tenía en su mano, pero algo la detiene, la espada de Sesshomaru intervino.

-Grrrrrrrrrr!-gruño aquella chica y se fue corriendo muy veloz

-Idiota, te dije que no te acercaras…quédate aquí-dijo Sesshomaru mientras seguía a la youkai

-No…Kagome…-dijo, se paró muy lentamente y empezó a correr, botaba mucha sangre pero sabía que tenía que detenerla, a ella y a Sesshomaru, que tal vez podría matarla

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Mientras que ella corría, se encontró con una aldea, fue caminando muy lentamente, faltaba poco para llegar, a ir entrando por la aldea un montón de aldeanos la vieron con sus manos ensangrentadas y su espada

-Corran!Un youkai!-gritaban muy desesperados mientras corrían

-Ahhh! Los niños-gritaban algunas madres tomando a sus hijos mientras corrían

-Hagan frente al demonio-dijeron unos aldeanos que habían agarrado espadas, arco y hachas, todos fueron a atacarla, ella al verlos sonrió, una risa demoniaca un risa que no era de ella

*/*/*/*/*

-Huele a Sangre humana, Rin… rin está cerca-dijo en un susurro sesshomaru mientras aumentaba su velocidad, a poco tiempo Inuyasha estaba a su costado- Te dije que te quedaras allá-dije en forma molesta, no le gustaba que lo desobedeciesen, menos su "hermano"

-No me quedare allá, se perfectamente que tú eres capaz de matarla-dijo inuyasha con dolor, su herida aun no sabana, parecía que en vez de sanar se habría y habría más cosas que Sesshomaru se dio cuenta pero no dijo nada…

/*/*/*/*/*/*/

-Señor Jaken!- gritaba una niña entrando a aquel pueblo- Hmm? Que pasó acá-dijo horrorizada al ver cadáveres de los hombres y animales que había por allí, se acercó más y vio a Kagome con un hombre que suplicaba por su vida

-No por favor! No me haga nada! Noooo no!- el último grito que dio el hombre, Kagome le había clavado su espada y después descuartizándolo con sus garras, la vio a Rin, sonrió malvadamente mientras se acercaba

-No! Déjeme!- gritaba aquella pequeña mientras corría lo más rápido que podía-SEÑOR JAKEN! SEÑOR SESSHOMARU!-lloraba, se tropezó y vio al youkai atrás de ella, agarro a la niña en sus manos llevándola hasta su altura y cuando iba a incrustar sus manos, alguien la detuvo por atrás…

-Grrrrr!-gruño a ver a Sesshomaru deteniéndola con su mano

-Rin vete!-ordeno el peli plata mayor mientras sacaba a Bakusaiga, justo llegó Inuyasha, aun mal herido…

-No, sesshomaru!-al gritar hizo que la youkai se diera cuenta de él, su olor llego a ella, el olor de su sangre, ella dejo de ser rojos, volvieron a ser completamente normales (por ahora) se arrodillo al sentirse débil, al mismo instante Inuyasha se acercó no podía dejarla así, no le importaba si el salía lastimado, para el ella era más importante que su propia vida, pero lastimosamente esto aún no termina

-Kago…me?- dijo este acercándose un poco a aquella chica que estaba arrodillada en el suelo, igual que antes sin indicios de nada, el vio a Sesshomaru, aún estaba con su espada en la mano en forma de ataque con Rin atrás aún muy asustada

-I…un…yasha-fue lo único que pudo murmurar aquella chica, volvió a su olfato el olor a sangre de Inuyasha, no sabía que tenía pero para ella su sangre era como una droga para su olfato, sus ojos volvieron a ponerse rojo, pero el peli plateado al escuchar su nombre no dudo en acercarse a aquella chica.

-Ka…go…-fue lo único que podía decir, su herida casi abarcaba todo la parte de su pecho, ella lo agarraba del cuello, él estaba totalmente indefenso, perdió al en ese momento el conocimiento intentando agarrar a colmillo de acero, pero no pudo, en eso…

-Déjalo- dijo sesshomaru poniendo su espada justo en el cuello de ella, estaba sorprendida sobre la velocidad en menos de 1 segundo es estaba tan cerca de ella-Jaken!-grito el no hubo mucho tiempo cuando ella cayó al suelo inconsciente, lo que había pasado es que antes sesshomaru le había dado a Jaken unas plantas "koufuku no shokubutsu" (plata de la suerte)que neutralizaban el poder de los youkais cuando estos no podían controlarlos (claro que por un tiempo).

Me desperté poco a poco, no podía moverme, estaba amarrada, abrí mis ojos muy grandes al ver a Inuyasha todo herido, lagrimas se me derramaron estaba pálido, veía algunas cicatrices ya sanadas, estaban por todo su pecho, solté un lagrima, que había pasado? , No me acordaba de nada, absolutamente nada-I…nuya…sha?-susurre, estaba sorprendía no entendía nada, que había pasado?

-No te sorprendas mucho, tu eres la que hizo esto –voltee a ver a quién era el que hablaba era Akurojin –Aun se puede oler la sangre de ese hanyou en tus manos-dijo mientras se acercaba a mi agarrando mi mentón- falta muy poco para que pase lo que tiene que pasar- estaba a unos centímetros míos

-Es mentira! Yo no le hice eso!- más lagrimas caían en mí, pero si yo no lo había hecho porque el olor de su sangre estaba en mi manos, no, no me lo creía, yo no podría nunca hacerle eso…

-No me crees mira tú misma-puso una esfera cerca de mi rostro mostrándome todo lo que había pasado, mi ojos se abrieron como platos, los aldeanos, mujeres, niños, Inuyasha y casi a Rin, seguí respirando el olor de su sangre, algo latió dentro de mi haciéndome temblar, sentí como perdía el control, tanto mus garras como todo en mi comenzó a cambiar…

-Veo que lo que dijo Naraku es cierto, falta muy poco tiempo-sonrió malvadamente-bueno mejor me voy no tengo ganas de ver como matas a ese hanyou-pero al momento de voltear atrás se topó con…

-Se…shomaru-dijo Akurojin muy sorprendido por no haber notado su presencia antes.

-Que es lo que está planeando Naraku? Para que la necesita a ella?-pregunto sin perder el tiempo, estaba seguro de sí mismo que le diría, o al menos le daría un pequeña pista, eso era todo lo que necesitaba.

-Solo te advierto… que si alguien morirá aquí será ese hanyou y esas dos humanas-dijo mientras desaparecía sin dejar rastro.

-Veo que pierdes el control otra vez-(_grrrrrrrr!_) gritaba, el solamente me miraba muy fijamente con sus ojos dorados, el parado y yo amarrada, se quedó un rato viéndome que podía hacer, si era cierto lo que dijo Akurojin Rin moriría? Esa pregunta retumbaba en la cabeza del youkai de cabellos plateados..

-Bien si no hay otra opción usare esto-menciono mientras sacaba un flor de loto en cristal (_grrrrrr, ahhh!_) y se fue acercando a mi mientras yo seguía gritando, al estar a unos centímetros de mi rostro se quedó viéndome de nuevo, la flor que (ggggrrrrrrrr!) estaba en su mano lo puso delante mío y poco a poco se me incrusto en el pecho, en ese mismo instante volví a la normalidad, bueno no en todo el único cambio que tenía era que ahora había un signo en mi frente una estrella totalmente negra en mi frente.

-¿Qué fue lo que…hiciste?-pregunte no sabía si debía asustarme o tranquilizarme pero me sentía calmada, sentía paz, acaso eso calmo mis ansias de sangre humana?

-No te alegres, eso no durara por mucho tiempo , lo que hice fue un antiguo hechizo, te tranquilizara por un tiempo, tu deberías estar pensando que hacer para que el poder demoniaco no te controle-menciono mientras aparecían Rin y Jaken, Rin con un poco de miedo fue a curar a Inuyasha y Jaken se fue con sesshomaru para ver si encontraban respuestas, voltee mi mirada sabía que Rin me tenía miedo y no la culpo, así que preferí no hacer ningún contacto con ella no hasta que escuche algo…

-Ka…go…me- fue la voz de aquel chico que me hizo voltear, me quede viendo sus ojos dorados, y el veía los míos, estaba feliz que aunque sea siguiera vivo…

-Inuyasha…-llore, apenas podía pararse con ayuda de Rin, cada acción que hacia tenía mucho dolor, poco a poco se fue acercando a mí, aunque ya estaba cerca se demoraba, estaba muy lastimado , comencé a botar más lágrimas, hasta que por fin llego el a mí, puso sus dos manos en mis mejillas y secaba con sus dedos las lágrimas que salían de mis ojos-Lo siento, lo siento Inuyasha…-fueron las palabras, las únicas que me salían por la boca en ese momento…

-Nada…fue...tu culpa-dijo con un gran esfuerzo-Kagome?-pregunto al ver que mis ojos se cerraban muy lentamente , que me pasaba?-¿!Kagome?!-seguía diciendo cada vez con más y más desesperación-Rin! Que le hiso sesshomaru?!-le grito a la pequeña que se encontraba ayudándolo.

-El señor sesshomaru dijo que eso le haría dormir-dijo con una voz inocente, pero al terminar dichas palabras el hanyou se asustó en dormir?, matarla o solo tranquilizarla?.

-La va a matar!-grito el peli plata más desesperado que de costumbre.

-Dijo que le ayudaría a recordar algunas cosas- eso fue todo lo que llegue a escuchar antes que mis ojos se cerraran por completo

_Abrí mis ojos muy lentamente ya no me encontraba atada, estaba en un campo de batalla, me faltaba mucho el aire, me ahogaba pero tenía que intentar algo, intente pararme, pero no podía vi hacia mi cuerpo, tenía un traje de batalla oscuro con el símbolo de la estrella negra el traje estaba con mucha armadura y estaba totalmente llena de heridas que cada vez se hacían más y más grandes, como no podía pararme me empecé a arrastrar, al ir mucho más adelante, vi como otros youkai peleaban otros ya estaban muertos tirados, bien con muchas flechas o con espadas, a lo lejos vi lo que serían los combatientes, me sorprendí al ver el símbolo de la media luna (Inu No Taisho )y de la estrella estos estaban peleando con… -_sus ojo se cerraron, no podía respirar y callo inconsciente- _desperté, al abrir los ojos me encontraba en un lugar, un bosque con mucha neblina, todo se veía muy claro, mis ojos identificaron a una figura mientras se iba acercando, era un hombre, alto, cabellos negros, con piel blanca, tenía la figura de la estrella negra en su frente, tenía casi igual al traje de Inu No Taisho solo en este era de colores oscuros, negros y plomos, y con una mejor armadura, al verlo me sorprendí, la única la palabra que se me venia al verlo era…_

-¿Papa?- _dije esas exactas palabras las que me salieron involuntariamente pero a la vez voluntariamente por mi boca, el youkai solamente me sonrió y eso hiso que yo también sonriera poniendo una pequeñas lágrimas en mis ojos, se me acerco y me agarro suavemente mis mejillas._

-Kagome-_con su mano fue recorriendo totalmente mi cara, junto con una lagrimas pequeñas-_hija, ten cuidado con el alma que al otro mundo mandaste, y una amiga será la carnada- _dijo cambiando completamente su rostro a una más triste y preocupado-_tu poder es más grande de lo que tienes ahora, intenta controlarlo o alguien podrá morir, y si no es por ti es por alguien muy cercano a el – _saco sus manos de mis mejillas y voltio, se estaba lleno…_

-Papa!, papa!-_grite intentando seguirlo pero era inútil, era como si estuviese corriendo en el mismo lado, sin avanzar, poco a poco aquella silueta fue desapareciendo, esa fue la última imagen que vi, en ese mismo instante volví a donde estaba antes, atada, vi a Sesshomaru recostado en un árbol, parecía dormido…_

-¿Qué fue lo que recordaste?-dijo acercándose a mí a unos centímetros de mi cara para ser exacto centímetros

-Vi… vi a mi padre-estaba sonrojada por el gran acercamiento de Sesshomaru, pero al nombrar a mi padre, se sorprendió, acaso ¿él sabía algo que yo no?

-Y… viste al mío?-pregunto el un poco ¿Triste?, ¿Preocupado?, ¿Sentimental?, me sorprendí era la primera vez para mí que sesshomaru expresaba sentimientos.

-Si… en una batalla-sentí que ya no estaba atrapada, con sus garras sesshomaru conto la cadena encantada que me ataba (por eso no podía salir, esa cadena suprimirá lo poderes de ella para que no la pueda romper)

Continuara! c: se aproxima un triángulo *^* o cuadrado s:mmmm , el próximo capítulo: Un flash Back de Kikyo c; (capítulos 5, 6 y un poco del 8) muéranse de curiosidad wuuajajajaja


	7. Capitulo7: Un Flash Back de Kikyo(cap8)

**CAPITULO 7: Un flash Back de Kikyo (capítulos 5, 6 y un poco del 8)**

-Supongo que tanto Inuyasha como Kagome se dará cuenta de su presencia- Pensé no hay necesidad de avisarles y seguí mi camino hacia donde su aroma se iba…

Poco a poco lo iba perdiendo no sabía porque pero lo perdía, pero volví a sentir su presencia juntos con 2 youkais y un hanyou- Inuyasha, Sesshomaru y Kagome- me acerque pero primero cree un campo de protección para que no me detectaran, vi todo lo que paso, Byakko tu peor pesadilla se está cumpliendo justo ante mis ojos, el escudo protector de colmillo de blanco se rompió, las desgracias poco a poco sucederán, pero ahora lo más importante es encontrar a Naraku, descubrir que está pasando y eliminarlo, pero primero tengo que ir con Totosai, Byakko todo lo hago por la promesa que te hice, no tarde mucho tiempo en decirle lo que debía, me fui, muy pronto estarían allí los demás…, intente seguir el olor de Naraku, pero nada, por lo menos camine un día sin percibir rastros y de casualidad pase por un aldea, antes…cuando estaba viva ya la había visitado, pero esta vez era diferente, habían mujeres enterrando a los hombres y los niños rezando, al entrar más a aquel pueblo, una mujer no tan mayor se me acerco.

-Disculpe sacerdotisa, usted ha venido a exterminar a la youkai?-pregunto preocupada, asustada, mientras 2 niños se le acercaban.

-Una youkai ataco esta aldea?-esta aldea siempre ha sido tan pacifica, nunca tuvo problema, pero… porque ahora, habrá sigo… Kagome?

-Así es estaba descontrolada, con ella venían otro youkai y un hanyou que están muy herido, parece que no viviría por mucho-estuve sorprendía, acaso, acaso Inuyasha murió?-pero ellos dos intentaron controlarla hasta que lo lograron…-no termino de hablar cundo el ambiente se volvió oscuro, vi hacia el bosque… se acercaba Naraku, a las mujeres y niños les dije que se entraran a alguna cabaña, yo cree un campo de protección

-Kikyo, que bueno verte-dijo con su típica voz que dice que no le importa nada, esta vez no es igual a las demás que aparecían ilusiones, era el, carne y hueso.

-Naraku-apunte mi flecha y le dispare, pero no le hizo absolutamente nada, mi flecha se fundió en su cuerpo, acaso estaré perdiendo mi poder?, en eso sentí los tentáculos de naraku atravesar por mi hombro derecho

-Que lastima, pensé que esto sería más interesante, adiós kikyo-dijo yéndose, me arrodille, una vez ido naraku me adentre en el bosque y me recosté en un árbol, mis serpientes empezaron a traer almas para recuperarme, pero igual seguía pensando cómo es posible que mi flecha no le haiga echo nada?, acaso se fusiono con el poder espiritual?

-Ki…kyo-dijo una voz muy conocida para mí, alce mi mirada y era

-Inuyasha…-pero por qué? Porque en este momento, mis serpientes, seguro estaba muy cerca de aquí-Que haces aquí?

-Seguí a tus serpientes, está bien, Quien te hizo esto?-dijo acercándose a mi hasta estar a unos centímetros míos

-No es nada grave, me lo hizo Naraku, estaba vez parece que ya no puedo hacerle daño-dije mientras me ponía de pie, no podía estropear los planes de Inu No Taisho y Byakko, intente irme por el lado contrario, pero la mano de inuyasha me detuvo y me jalo hacia el

-_Antes ella era fría, ahora es tibia ha vuelto a hacer la misma que hace mucho tiempo-_pensó Inuyasha mientras abrazaba a Kikyo, la miro unos segundos más y se acercaron en un beso lleno de pasión, tristeza y … ¿amor?

Me separe de él, aunque no quería hacerlo, como extrañaba…

-Adiós Inuyasha…-dije y me fui creando un campo de energía para que no siguiera mi olor, él se quedó allí parado viéndome hacia donde me iba…


	8. Capitulo 8: Alejarme de ti Parte 2-2

**CAPITULO 8: Lo mejor es alejarme de ti, un secuestro y un pasado parte 2-2**

-Si… en una batalla-sentí que ya no estaba atrapada, con sus garras sesshomaru conto la cadena encantada que me ataba (por eso no podía salir, esa cadena suprimirá lo poderes de ella para que no la pueda romper)

-Entiendo-dijo aun sin quitar su mirada dijo sin quitar su mirada de mí, cosa que me hizo sonrojar en eso apareció rin

-Señor Sesshomaru y el joven Inuyasha?-pregunto preocupada-aun no sanan sus heridas no debería moverse-dijo volteando una y otra vez a todos los lados.

-Se fue a no sé dónde cuando aparecieron unas serpientes-dijo sesshomaru sin interesarle mucho a donde se fue Inuyasha, pero a mí me dolió saber que sobre todas las circunstancias el…él fue a buscar a Kikyo, tenía en esos momentos ganas de llorar pero la lluvia me gano, caía sucesivamente, a cuestión de segundos estaba completamente mojada, no me di cuenta en que momento Sesshomaru se fue dejando a Rin y a Jaken a aquí, después de uno minutos volvió y se acercó a mí.

-Ponte esto- dijo mientras me entregaba muy cuidadosamente en esas bolsas antiguas un kimono en los hombros era un morados e iba bajando su tono a blanco, a Rin también le dio uno y nos condujo a una cueva para protegernos, al llegar simplemente me senté igual que sesshomaru, yo y el estábamos solos, Rin se fue a una aldea porque conoció a unos niños y estaba con ellos junto con Jaken, desde que llegamos me quede viendo a "colmillo blanco" preguntarme por qué… el por qué me pasa todo esto a mi…

-Qué pasa?- pregunto sesshomaru, el aun veía como caía la lluvia, yo simplemente levante la vista y sonreí por abajo

-No pasa nada…-no era muy convincente, el seguro pensara que el por no poder controlar los poderes, eso también era casi un 90% pero el otro 10% era por Inuyasha…

-Vamos…-dijo parándose y yendo hacia la lluvia, debo admitir que él se veía tan bien bajo la lluvia, cada gota que pasaba por sus cabellos plateados por su cara…

-A dónde?-pregunte desviando mi mirada sonrojada, sinceramente se veía muy bien

-A practicar-se puso en el centro del gran campo que estaba al frente, lo seguí entrando en la lluvia, que raro la lluvia parece quitar todo lo malo, sonreí, el desvaino a colmillo sagrado, yo a colmillo blanco.

-_Empezamos a luchas, muy lento, cuando las espadas se cruzaron por primera vez callo un rayo mientras seguían cayendo las gotas, era un baile un lucha como baile, estábamos bailando, estaba bailando con el bajo la lluvia, era lento pero muy peligroso la primera cruzada estaba en su costado mi espada estaba a mi espalda protegiéndome de él, callo otro rayo, poco a poco nos empapábamos más y más lluvia cada vez más potente, la segunda cruzada es estaba esquivando a colmillo blanco por arriba de su cabeza, sus brazo cubría su frente, aun se le podía ver sus ojos dorados y sus labios rosados… cayeron rayos alumbrando nuestros cuerpos, la lluvia, suave y perfecta lluvia más mas fuerte caía, la tercera cruzada, me había derrotado, estaba atrapada entre un árbol y su brazo de él, con él a mi adelante, lo vi completamente la lluvia en su cara, en sus cabellos, lo hacía ver perfecto, la lluvia hizo que su ropa se apegara a él y como era blanco, se podía ver perfectamente su perfecto cuerpo …_

-Veo que has mejorado tus técnicas y tu gracia-decía un poco agitado ya que no había sido fácil, me sonroje, estaba cerca de mí, la lluvia era testigo que yo… tal vez…

-Lo sé –sonreí intente retirarme por el lado opuesto a donde estaba su brazo, pero rápidamente el otro me impidió el paso haciéndome poner en mi antigua posición viéndole sus ojos, eso hermosos ojos que era penetrantes, esos ojos dorados, paso un tiempo hasta que la distancia entre nosotros fue acortado por él, no no solo por él, cuando el empezó a acortar el espacio yo también lo hice, quería, estábamos a unos centímetros (Miren las imágenes para que se imaginen *^*)casi rozando nuestros labios, pero… Inuyasha apareció

.

images3/i/2004/162/a/4/In_the_Rain_

-Sesshomaru! Suéltala!-grito haciendo que yo me asuste e Sesshomaru poco a poco se quitaba, pero parecía no querer, quedarse allí, Inuyasha al ver que no le hacía mucho caso saco a colmillo de hierro-Viento cortante!-grito Sesshomaru me tomo rápido e hizo que salgamos de allí, cosa que molesto mucho más a Inuyasha-Maldito!, deja a Kagome! Bakuryuha- volvió a decir el pero esta vez disparándole directamente a Sesshomaru, pero el hábilmente lo esquiva

-Inuyasha! Ya basta!- grite mientras intentaba acercarme a él, peor era inútil, a cada segundo mandaba ataques, hacia diferentes direcciones ni siendo tan rápida como yo soy podría esquivarlos, me faltaba agilidad-INUYASHAA! -grite pero en ese momento…

-Bakusaiga-grito Sesshomaru intentando defenderse, no le ponía mucho empeño al defenderse, no le importaba, además era muy común que Inuyasha este a así, pero… esta vez es diferente, pero cuando algo está mal, algo lo pone mucho pero mucho peor de repente los cielos se oscurecieron, Inuyasha paro de dar ataques, y Sesshomaru también, en eso a lo lejos apareció Naraku

-Qué bueno volver a verte Kagome…-dijo mientras se acercaba de manera lenta, a su costado estaba Akurojin, sentía rabia, no me pude aguantar tenía una ganas de matarlo en ese momento a una velocidad increíble me encontraba a unos pasos de Naraku…

-KAGOME!-grito Inuyasha desde lejos, sesshomaru no grito pero pronuncio mi nombre, era la primera vez que decía mi nombre, y por algún momento me sentí alegre, pero todo eso se termina por…el

-Kagome-dijo Naraku, con una sonrisa confiada y su voz firme, parecía no sentir miedo como las veces que nos enfrentábamos a el anteriormente, parecía seguro, aunque no lo quiero aceptar tenía miedo

-Naraku…-dije mientras desvainaba a colmillo blanco, el intentaría algo así que necesitaba un plan, casi había gastado todas mis energías entrenando con Sesshomaru, no podría hacer mucho, en eso siento que Akurojin extiende su mano _esos olores son de…_

-Sabes perfectamente de quienes son verdad?-dijo Naraku al final riéndose con una risa muy macabra-o bienes con nosotros, o ellos pagan las consecuencias-dijo en forma bajita que era difícil de escuchar, seguro lo dijo por Sesshomaru y Inuyasha, voltee los mire, y sonreí, me miraron con cara de extrañados, después volví a ver a Naraku y asentí, no podía permitir que le hagan daño a Rin, Sango, Shippo y Miroku

-Bien vámonos-menciono Akurojin creando una esfera y yéndonos, lo único que llegue a escuchar de aquellos dos fue mi nombre…

Lo dejo allí c: Continuara ^^, la próxima será más interesante el cuadrado,

Avances *^*

-Inuyasha tendrá que elegir entre kikyo y Kagome, ¿a quien elegirá?, ¿Sesshomaru salvara a Kagome si no es elegida por Inuyasha?, ¿que pasara? ¿Sesshomaru se quedara con Kagome, o Inuyasha se queda con Kagome ?O: eso se verá en el capítulo 10 xD

Próximo capítulo: Pov de Sesshomaru, aquí sabrán por qué casi besa a Kagome *^*


	9. Capitulo 9: Flash Back de Sesshomaru

**CAPITULO 9: POV de Sesshomaru**

_Han pasado tanto años desde la última vez que Naraku fue destruido, pero aún se siente su rara presencia, Rin ya no quiere quedarse con la anciana Kaede a pesar de haber estado 3 años con ella, lo más raro ahora es una fuerte energía, un suave, poderoso y muy exquisito ahora-_Una Taiyokai?-_ no es una youkai, una muy poderosa, nunca había sentido este…aroma, es como si me llamara, siento que es como si fuera solo para mi_

-Lalalala-dijo cantando- Sesshomaru-sama?-dijo la pequeña rin al ver que él se iba

-Oh Sesshomaru-sama a dónde va?-dijo jaken con su voz chillona

-Quédense aquí- _necesito saber de quién proviene este olor, tengo una leve sensación de haberlo olido antes, ¿porque? Esto es muy raro, acaso la conozco._

_Llegue y la vi sentada en un árbol, en el aire seguía su olor, y también el olor de sus lágrimas, tenía esas ganas de ir hacia ella y hacer que calme, ¡¿Porque?! Yo no soy así, nadie merece mi compasión ni siquiera esta youkai…_

-Quién eres?-_ pregunte, yo sabía, pero ya no, este ahora es casi igual al de mi…padre…, levanto su cara limpiándose algunas lagrimas_

-Se…sesshomaru?-_Dijo ella, entonces si la conozco?_

-De donde me conoces youkai?-la frialdad… porque con ella es diferente…

-Youkai? De que hablas- _dijo acercándose rápidamente a mí y tocándome la frente- _soy yo la insignificante "humana" que siempre va con el idiota hanyou de tu hermano

_-Me aleje-La _humana?-_como es posible esto- _como, porque estas así? Esto no es posible... un insignificante humana como youkai?...

_Padre que tienes que ver en esto… Así pasaron los días, yo entrenándola con el insoportable de mi hermano allí, pero hay algo que no entiendo, ¿Por qué su aroma? Padre… que tienes que ver en esto?, esa vez me fui a los límites de este mundo con el otro, la tumba de mi padre… al entrar vi una silueta con su forma… caminaba, pareciera que quería que lo siguiera, necesitaba aclarar tantas cosas, al seguir a mi "padre" fuimos hacia otra tumba, ¿un tigre? Fue allí donde se paró y toco la tumba …_

-Padre… quién es?-pregunte, aun él se encontraba tocando la tumba sin responderme, empezó a bajar su mano y acercarse a mí, no entendía el porque estar aquí?, acaso había algo que yo no recordaba?, no era imposible, cuando estuvo frente mío, un pequeña luz salía de su mano y me la puso en la frente justo en la marca de la luna

_Empecé a recordar, infancia…? No fue muy buena… estoy en el día que… me perdí?__**(narro yo *^*) **__Se encontraba en un bosque de las tierras del oeste, un gran bosque, inmenso, Sesshomaru con solo 4 años, en eso aparecieron más y más youkais persiguiéndolo, como es el heredero del Inu No Taisho, para mucho no merecía vivir porque sería muy poderoso, el pequeño youkai, se defendía con sus garras pero cada vez más y más youkai venían, el simplemente corría… no avanzo mucho cuando despistadamente tropezó y cayó por una colina saliendo muy lastimado por algunas rocas que estaban en el camino…_

_-Valla valla, por fin te atrapamos, Sesshomaru-dijo un youkai acercándose poco a poco al pequeño mientras este retrocedía muy asustado-Lastima que tu padre ya no está para protegerte- pero en eso a lo lejos viene corriendo una youkai pequeña de por lo meno años en unos instantes había atacado al youkai que estaba a punto de clavar su espada en Sesshomaru_

_-Oye, estas bien?-dije dándole la mano para pararse a Sesshomaru, pero él no se la da y se para solo_

_-Quien eres y que haces en el reino de mi padre Inu No Taisho- dijo serio, sin mostrar sentimientos como siempre…_

_-El reino del oeste?, ja te equivocas estas en el reino del este, es el de mi padre, Byakko-dijo mientras se cruzaba de brazos, pero notando algunas heridas muy graves en Sesshomaru- Vamos, tengo que curarte-dijo mientras cogía la manga se su kimono llevándolo hasta el castillo en los cielos, al llegar…estaba completamente vacío, sin ningún ruido, llegaron a una habitación muy grande de colores oscuros, más bien todo era de colores oscuros…_

_-Cómo te llamas?-pregunto la pequeña que le curabas las heridas a Sesshomaru,… él se quedó en silencio por varios minutos cosa que molesto a la chica…_

_-Ok, si no me quieres decir por mi normal-dijo orgullosa, tampoco ella era de rogar, pero… un que sea quería saber su nombre…- listo-dijo mientras se paraba al mismo tiempo que Sesshomaru, alzo la mirada y quedo viendo sus ojos dorados, era más alto que ella por lo menos por una cabeza, ella fue yéndose poco a poco de la habitación… justo cuando iba a irse por otro lado…_

_-Sesshomaru…mi nombre es Sesshomaru, … y el tuyo?-pregunto un poco sonrojado desviando la mirada hacia la ventaba que había a su lado, volvió a ver a la chica, se veía extremadamente bien bajo los rayos del sol…_

_-Mi nombre es Kagome…-sonrió, le hizo una Seña al chico y se fueron…_

**_Así pasaron las horas, Sesshomaru esa misma noche después de haber pasado todo el día con Kagome volvió a su casa, pero la sorpresa será para Byakko y Inu No Taisho, al ver que Sesshomaru siempre iba para allá para pasarla con Kagome, todos los días, pasaron como 5 años, El castillo del este era como el hogar de Sesshomaru y el castillo del oeste como el de Kagome, ambos eran inseparables, aunque a veces se peleaban y como ambos eran serios y orgullosos pasaban días hasta meses sin hablarse, pero todo lo maravilloso y triste comienza cuando ellos van a un gran campo de flores blancas que Sesshomaru había encontrado…_**

**Continuara c;**

**Lo siento mucho por dejarlo allí, es que se me fue mi inspiración T^T tengo falta de inspiración :c**

**pero prometo que el próximo capitulo vendrá mas interesante *^***


	10. Capitulo 10: Recuerdos

**_Así pasaron las horas, Sesshomaru esa misma noche después de haber pasado todo el día con Kagome volvió a su casa, pero la sorpresa será para Byakko y Inu No Taisho, al ver que Sesshomaru siempre iba para allá para pasarla con Kagome, todos los días, pasaron como 5 años, ellos tendría años. El castillo del este era como el hogar de Sesshomaru y el castillo del oeste como el de Kagome, ambos eran inseparables, aunque a veces se peleaban y como ambos eran serios y orgullosos pasaban días hasta meses sin hablarse, pero todo lo maravilloso y triste comienza cuando ellos van a un gran campo de flores blancas que Sesshomaru había encontrado…_**

-Vallaaaaaaa- dijo Kagome con estrellitas en los ojos al ver el hermoso campo de flores- es hermoso-dijo mientras sonreía a Sesshomaru

-Te gusta?-pregunto el viendo hacia el cielo, y aunque no lo crean sonriendo

-Si me encanta- al mismo tiempo mientras lo decía corra al gran campo haciendo que algunas hojas de las flores salgan y se eleven con el aire, Sesshomaru la siguió, no desprendía su mirada de Kagome, no podía, al pasar un rato los dos estaban sentados bajo la sombra de un árbol juntos viendo el cielo

-Oye Kagome…-dijo susurrando el chico al ver que su amiga comenzaba a caer en el profundo sueño.

-Ummh que pasa?-pregunto ella un poco adormilada mientras se recostaba en el pecho de Sesshomaru sin darse cuenta

-Ahhh…etto…-estaba nervioso, no sabía porque pero lo ponía nervioso y muy feliz a la vez, con un movimiento involuntario empezó a acariciar la larga cabellera de Kagome, ella al sentir su mano poco a poco se levanta, ella misma sabía que él era así, al pararse se encontraba muy cerca de sesshomaru, se empezaron a acercas- _el primer amor_-pensaron los dos al unirse en ese pequeño beso pero… en eso callo un rayo en la tierra asustando a aquellos chicos, era una manada de Youkais con la marca de un rayo negro en la frente, en eso mismo momento venían Inu No Taisho y Byakko, empezaron a luchar, lo pequeños se quedaron helados.

-Byakko llévate a Kagome!, Sesshomaru ven ayúdame-dijo mientras derrotaba a un youkai y se venía otro

-Kagome!, vámonos-dijo gritando mientras la cargaba bruscamente a su espalda y la llevaba casi volando, estaba muy herido

-Sesshomaru!-fueron las palabras que le salieron al ser llevada por si padre

-Kagome!-grito el, y los quiso seguir pero fue detenido por su padre-déjame!-grito saliéndose de sus brazos e intentando seguía Byakko.

-Suelamee!papaaa!-gritaba la chica de cabellos negros, el poco a poco se detuvo en frente de un pozo-Ahora tú la tienes que cuidar!-dijo dándole a la mama de Kagome un beso

-Y que pasara contigo?-su voz era de preocupación, ella misma sabía lo que pasaría …

-váyanse!-grito el recibiendo una fecha de los youkais que lo proseguían y atrás estaba sesshomaru derrotando a algunos.

En un movimiento la madre que Kagome ya se había trasladado por el poso, pero ella no, se había soltado de sus brazos y había ido hasta Sesshomaru a abrazarlo

-No Kagome…-fue lo último que dijo al ser atravesado por un espada y con las pocas fuerzas que tenía agarro a Kagome fuerte haciendo que ella pierda el conocimiento y puso un conjuro convirtiéndola en bebe de nuevo y lanzándola al pozo, y con los últimos alientos hizo que Sesshomaru olvide todo de ese día, todo lo que vivió con Kagome…todo

**Fin del POV de Sesshomaru**

Ellos se la llevaron- No dejaba de repetir Inuyasha arrodillado en el suelo haciendo puño con sus manos- KAGOMEEE!-grito

-Byakko…- susurro sesshomaru-por qué?... –menciono mientras se iba en la misma dirección que Naraku y Akurojin se habían ido

-Sesshomaru…?- dijo Inuyasha al ver que su hermano tenia…nervios?, miedo?, pero una cara que nunca había visto en el

_-Por qué?!, porque ahora me acuerdo de todo esto… su aroma se me hacía familiar desde el día que la conocí, porque nunca me di cuenta de nada! Maldición!-_pensaba mientras se mataba en sus propios pensamientos-Apúrate vámonos!- grito haciéndole señas a Inuyasha para que lo siguiera-Kikyo también estará allí- pronuncio esas palabras e hizo que se estremeciera y lo alcanzara rápido… Rin… lamento haberte metido en esto…

**MIENTRAS KAGOME…**

-Bien, por fin te tengo donde te tenia… Kagome- dijo mientras le lanzaba a donde estaban los demás

-KAGOME!-gritaron todos

- Akurojin! Ponle esto, esto evitara que se transforme, eso arruinaría nuestros planes por ahora-menciono Naraku mientras lanzaba un collar parecido al de inuyasha solo que este era de color blanco.

Una vez puesto Kagome volvió en sí sin ningún dolor, abrazo a todos, todos la extrañaban

-Señorita Kagome como ha estado?-pregunto Miroku mientras me abrazaba igual que Sango

-Como he estado yo?, ustedes, que paso con ustedes, que les hizo Naraku?-estaba preocupada, él era capaz de muchas cosas…

-No nos pasó nada, estábamos con Rin y los otros cuando paso, pero… hay algo que usted no sabe-menciono Sango muy seria

-Que pasa Sango?- tenía miedo …

-La señorita Kikyo **** ** ****** *** ******…- esas fueron las palabras que dijo, que hizo sorprenderme pero… quería saber el porqué, por Inuyasha?, acaso se había aliado con Naraku solo para destruirme a mí y a Inuyasha? Porque…

**Dedicado a:**

**hikary-neko ^^ gracias por ayudarme ^^**


	11. Capitulo 11: La vida junto con la muerte

**Capítulo 11: La vida junto con la muerte**

-La señorita Kikyo **** ** ****** *** ******…- esas fueron las palabras que dijo, que hizo sorprenderme pero… quería saber el porqué, por Inuyasha?, acaso se había aliado con Naraku solo para destruirme a mí y a Inuyasha? Porque…

**Mientras Naraku**

-Dime Naraku que harás con esa youkai, acaso no es ella la única que puede destruirte?- pregunto Akurojin viendo hacia afuera de la cueva.

-Lo es, pero a la misma vez también es la manera perfecta de vengarme de Sesshomaru y Byakko, la última vez que pelee con ellos me convirtieron en Onigumo, Byakko, esta vez será tu preciada hija la que page las consecuencias, pero esta vez morirá de verdad…

**Flash Back **

Una vez que Sesshomaru había perdido el conocimiento Byakko aún tenía posibilidades pocas pero tenía posibilidades de sobrevivir, en eso desde lejos apareció… Naraku, era joven más de lo que aparentaba, en su frente había la marca del rayo negro

-Veo que por fin, después de 300 años las tierras del este serán mías, de paso tu grandioso secreto también, y seré el más poderoso-dijo mientras ponía un pie encima de Byakko que se encontraba boca abajo en el suelo con muy poco movimiento

-N…unca… aun… te fal…ta a… Kago…me-dijo con las pocas energías que le quedaban, Naraku se frustro y lo agarro alzándolo hasta ponerlo a su altura sin tener compasión de él.

-Escúchame bien Byakko, nadie ni siquiera tu miserable hija, llegara a detenerme nunca-dijo mientras al final soltaba una risa macabra, pero fue cortada al sentir las manos de Byakko en su estómago formando una estrella de 5 puntas

-Con este sello, no llegaras a nada despreciable humano Onigumo…-esas fueron las últimas palabras de Byakko mientras desaparecía.

**Fin del Flash Back**

-Ya veo, con que eso paso, genial se acercan Sesshomaru e Inuyasha-dijo Akurojin moviéndose hasta Naraku

-Bien, ahora la verdadera pelea empezara-menciono mientras desaparecían entre la oscuridad.

**Con Inuyasha y Sesshomaru**

-Hey, sesshomaru, seguro que están aquí?-pregunto Inuyasha de nuevo, todo el camino seguía diciendo la misma pregunta, y aún más por Kikyo.

-Solo asintió, tenía una mayor preocupación, sentía que algo malo volvería a pasar como la vez que vio por primera vez a naraku esa sensación a muerte, tristeza y dolor, entraron a la cueva, todo estaba oscuro, no había señal de nada, pero se sentía una gran tensión en el aire, olía a…sangre.

De la nada empezó a ver luz en el lugar con un gran temblor que hizo que los hermanos se separaran por una gran roca que era imposible de mover, una vez que ambos se comunicaran para saber lo que harían cada uno se fue por el camino que le había tocado, el plan de Naraku había comenzado.

**Con Inuyasha**

Inuyasha se había ido por el camino de la derecha como le correspondía, se encontraba atrapado, de todos lados salían youkais poderosos, algunos más que Sesshomaru, pero en descuidos los mataba, estaba muy herido, estaba arrinconado, todos con el signo del rayo en la frente, pero cuando pensó que iban a atacar no lo hicieron, Naraku había aparecido

-Naraku-dijo agitado apoyándose de la pared que estaba atrás de él.

-Inuyasha, tengo un regalito para ti-tenía una risa macabra, una risa que para él era confianza pero para los otros era temor miedo, perder a alguien…, de repente entre la oscuridad salió Kikyo, tenía los ojos fundidos, no parecía estar en sí, pero Inuyasha no se dio cuenta de eso, solo vio que ella estaba allí, nada más, de ese mismo lugar seguido salió Kagome, estaba inconsciente, estaba flotando en forma recta, con su cabeza hacia atrás, pero mientras ella estaba inconsciente recordaba, momentos con Sesshomaru, Inuyasha se sorprendió, pero el único nombre que le llego a salir de su boca fue Kikyo… y eso Kagome lo escucho…

-Dime Inuyasha, muchos dicen que el primer amor vive por siempre, es tu turno de confirmarlo, acá esta tu primer amor, y tu… mmmm tu diversión?-dijo riendo al final, Inuyasha solo fundió el ceño- es tu turno de elegir, entre Kikyo y Kagome, quien dejaras que muera aquí…?- fue la pregunta que hizo Naraku a Inuyasha para que este se pusiera más nervioso de lo común

…

**Mientras Sesshomaru**

Sesshomaru estaba igual a inuyasha, pero él podía controlar la situación, eso mismo hizo complicarlas cosas, cada 1 segundo aparecían 10 youkais se complicaba, se hería pero todo era porque el logro recordar quería que ella también recordara, él quería estar con ella… acabo con todos los youkais al ver detenidamente vio el signo del rayo negro, cosa que empeoraron las cosas, sentía rabia, apareció Akurojin

-Sesshomaru, me sorprendes… ahora veremos si puedes derrotarme-dijo mientras secaba la espada se Kagome, eso hizo que los ojos de Sesshomaru se abrieran como platos, preocupación…

-Kagome…-susurro-que le hiciste?!-grito e hizo que en casi toda la cueva se escuchara, en eso mismo el comenzó a atacar, esa puede ser la última o la peor batalla de Sesshomaru…

**Con Inuyasha**

_-Que le hiciste?!-se estremecía por toda la cueva e hizo que esto también llegara hasta Inuyasha_

-Sesshomaru!-grito no sabía que hacer era una decisión difícil.

-No te escuchara-sonrió, apúrate Inuyasha decide-mientras decía esto ponía su gran mano en Kikyo como señal de amenaza, Inuyasha perdía la paciencia.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

-Ese idiota seguro ya escogió a la trampa, que ingenio es tu hermano, no sabe que su primer amor sigue siendo una muerta que callo en el hechizo de Naraku

-Que quieres decir?-pregunto Sesshomaru confundido, acaso ella nunca había estado viva, él no había olfateado barro y huesos sino, ella en verdad era una humana.

-Que Naraku resucito a Kikyo solo para que el mismo Inuyasha mate a Kagome, para que tú y Byakko sufran por lo que le hicieron antes-sonrió macabramente, sus ojos cambiaron a color amarillo, es estaba convirtiendo en su verdadera forma

-INUYASHA!, NO ELIJAS A KIKYO!-grito sesshomaru, él sabía que su grito se había escuchado pero la pregunta era, el estúpido de su hermano le hará caso?

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

-_INUYASHA!, NO ELIJAS A KIKYO!- escucho inuyasha, pero era demasiado tarde, el tenía una decisión, elegiría a Kikyo _

-Ya te lo dije Naraku!, eligió a Kikyo!-grito inuyasha de tal modo que Sesshomaru también escuchara, Naraku sonrió y entrego a Kikyo a Inuyasha, el la recibió y vio que algo blanco salía de su cuerpo y se entraba de nuevo en naraku

-Acaso nunca te diste cuenta?-dijo mientras se ponía atrás de Kagome que un estaba inconsciente-Ella nunca estuvo viva en realidad, bueno si lo estaba por mí, para que tú mismo mataras a la que ama tu hermano-sonrió desapareciendo con Kagome-esa fue tu decisión de muerte para ella.

Continuara ^^


	12. Capitulo 12: Peleas de hermanos

**Capítulo 12: Peleas de hermanos y de amantes **

_Disculpen de verdad por haberme demorado tanto en publicar este capítulo es que tuve algunos problemas, el 1º es que no estaba inspirada :c, 2º que no tenía internet D': así que disculpen, lo siento, bueno aquí la conti ^^_

-Acaso nunca te diste cuenta?-dijo mientras se ponía atrás de Kagome que un estaba inconsciente-Ella nunca estuvo viva en realidad, bueno si lo estaba por mí, para que tú mismo mataras a la que ama tu hermano, tal vez ella pareció buena pero es porque por algunas veces la dejaba con su verdadera alma, pero lo demás solo lo use para que Kagome se alejara de ti, y tu volvieras con el mismo sentimiento estúpido de amor hacia Kikyo-sonrió desapareciendo con Kagome-esa fue tu decisión de muerte para ella

-aaaaaaaaaaah!-Grito Inuyasha mientras caía al suelo arrodillado agarrando el polvo del suelo con sus manos, apretándolas con más fuerza, el cuerpo que le habían entregado era frio, Kikyo nunca estuvo viva, o tal vez si?, por su cabeza pasaron muchas cosas pero a la vez pocas, no podía imaginarse todo lo que hizo Naraku pasa separar o tal vez para que se de han cuenta de que tal vez nunca hubo nada entre ello?, perdió la cabeza y se convirtió en youkai, se había transformado, ahora solo faltaba que Akurojin canse a Sesshomaru para que este no pueda hacer nada para proteger a Kagome.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

-Sesshomaru callo, se apoyó con su bazo en el suelo, Akurojin estaba parado a unos metros de él, Sesshomaru estaba siendo derrotado tal vez Akurojin no era un gran demonio pero el arma lo hacía cada vez más poderoso, la espada le daba más poderes demoniacos, cada vez era más grande sus dientes crecían sus marcas de la mejilla crecían cada vez más, había perdido el control

-Jajajajajaja- rio macabramente y su voz terrorífica como el de un psicópata- que pasa Sesshomaru?, acaso no puedes derrotarme jajajajajaja-_ estúpida voz… irritante pensaba él no podía sesshomaru se convirtió en su verdadera forma un perro gigante blanco, majestuoso_ Akurojin simplemente sonrió y empezó a atacar, toda la cueva se movía con esa pelea, el espacio era chico en algún momento todo eso se derrumbaría

*/*/*/*/*/*/

-Que… que pasa?-dijo Rin mientras se acercaba a Sango a abrazarla, sentía miedo, bueno quien no, se caían rocas de arriba.

-Tenemos que salir de aquí, vamos Miroku Shippo-dijo Sango haciendo señas para que puedan salir de donde estaban atrapados, intentaron varias veces hasta que lograron abrir, se calló todo, ellos salieron a tiempo.

Eso estuvo cerca-dijo Miroku mientras avanzaba por el largo camino de la derecha, todos lo siguieron pero lo que nunca pensaron es que por ese camino sus vidas peligrarían aún más que antes, cada vez que caminaban el camino se volvía cada vez más oscuro, la tensión, hasta que llegaron a un lugar un poco más espacioso con un poco de luz, vieron a Inuyasha allí, Sango se iba a acercar pero Miroku la detuvo y se puso en posición de pelea, todos los vieron no entendían el porqué, pero justo cuando Inuyasha se va parando y voltea todos vieron que se había convertido en un youkai.

-Sango vete con Rin, Shippo Jaken ayúdenme-menciono Miroku mientras ponía sus ojos fijos en Sango, a ella solo le salió una lagrima, no tenía con que defenderse además no podía ser útil, mientras los otros mencionados Shippo y Jaken tenían un cara de miedo, estaban petrificados.

-Pero Miroku…-dijo Sango interrumpiendo, en ese mismo momento Inuyasha se lanza sobre Miroku el intentaba detenerlo con su báculo

-Vete!-grito haciendo las que las dos chicas se vallan siguiendo el camino, ahora lo único que les quedaba a los tres era sobrevivir.

**Naraku y Kagome**

_-Que… que pasa? No puedo despertar, ¿estoy muerta?, no, no lo estoy, todo está oscuro… tengo miedo que pasa, Sesshomaru… ayúdame… porque, porque estos recuerdos… entiendo todo ahora mi madre también era youkai, mi padre nos mandó por el poso para protegernos del Naraku, pero porque ahora por que no antes cuando estábamos en busca de los fragmentos de Shikon, todo es raro ahora, siento fuerzas de nuevo, empiezo a abrir los ojos y lo primero que vi fue a Naraku, con su típica sonrisa macabra.._

-Naraku…-dije intente sacar mi espada pero… ¿no estaba?, ¿cómo es posible? Estaba sorprendida, pensé que igual que Inuyasha nadie podía tocar a colmillo blanco pero me equivoque...

-Que pasa Kagome? ¿Acaso no encuentras tu espada?-su sonrisa macabra empezó a agrandarse, el lugar que estaba iluminado empezó a teñirse de negro poco a poco cada vez que la oscuridad se acercaba las sombras parecían almas… tenían esa chispa de película-Dime Kagome, como te sentirías si después de despertar haigas matado al que amas?- pregunto el mientras terminando la frase en todo el lugar se escuchaba su risa, al mismo instante todo el lugar estaba ocupado por la oscuridad… no recuerdo que paso después de eso…

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Sesshomaru volvió a su forma común, había sido derrotado por Akurojin, estaba muy herido, pero no podía darse por vencido, alguna vez por darse por vencido perdió a lo que más quería, no podía permitir que vuelva a pasaras, la cara de Akurojin cambio, tal vez naraku lo había llamado, pero desapareció, diciéndole estas últimas palabras…

-Valla sesshomaru, Inuyasha mato a Kagome… por tu fracaso, la perdiste de nuevo-dijo mientras desaparecía, el abrió los ojos como platos, sentía rabia, tristeza, odio, muchos sentimientos hacia su hermano, en ese momento solo quería destruir a Inuyasha, se paró y siguió su camino, él sabía que si seguía se encontraría con Inuyasha y allí pasaría lo que nunca nadie podrá imaginarse…

Al momento en que Sesshomaru ya se encontraba lejos, alguien estaba acercando a ese lugar donde se habían encontrado Akurojin y Sesshomaru, lo único que hizo fue agarrar a colmillo blanco con un gran gruñido y seguir muy lento su camino hacia donde muy pronto se encontrarían los 2 hermanos, la verdadera batalla por la vida acaba de comenzar…

-¡Shippo! ¡Cuidado!-grito miroku mientras protegía al pequeño de las terribles garras de Inuyasha-Shippo, Jaken, váyanse yo me encargare de Inuyasha-dijo mientras hacía fuerza para alejar un poco a Inuyasha que se encontraba totalmente descontrolado, a pesar de sus grandes y profundas heridas era muy peligroso, a lo lejos se formaba una figura majestuosa algunas partes blancas y otras color rojo carmesí, al sentir ese olor Inuyasha no dudo en voltear golpeando fuertemente a Miroku para que no lo detuviera, comenzó a caminar hacia quien estaba viniendo, al ir acortando la distancia fueron incrementando la velocidad hasta terminar corriendo y cruzando las espadas

fs9/200H/i/2006/025/a/c/Inuyasha_vs_Sesshomaru_day mone_by_

Ambos gruñendo, a Inuyasha en ese momento le fascinaba el olor de Sangre de Sesshomaru, eso lo hizo aún mucho más violento, se movían a una velocidad increíble de un lado a otro, no había ningún lado de ese diminuto lugar en donde no habían estado, casi para Shippo ni para Jaken era posible distinguir lo que hacían ellos dos, pero eso si ambos pararon, estaban cada vez más heridos, tal vez ambos no sobrevivirían al enfrenarse a alguien más, los únicos que se dieron cuenta que alguien más se acercaban eran Shippo y Jaken que sintieron aún más tensión de la que había, al mismo tiempo también despertaba Miroku por el mismo motivo, la tensión… en el aire se sentía que esta no sería igual a las otras, esta sería una verdadera pelea, una pelea que si o si pondría fin a la vida de alguien, pero más que nada, que si había posibilidad de controlar los poderes que ella no podía controlar. A lo lejos se acercaba una chica, cabellos plateados, con un kimono pequeño color rojo (como el que está en la foto del fic, igual c:), descalza, con su espada arrastrándola haciendo un ruido insoportable, cuando los que estaban peleando se dieron cuenta de ella, Inuyasha volvió a su estado normal, quería abrazarla pero sesshomaru no lo dejo, una por la razones obvias, y otro que ella ya no era ella…Naraku estaba en su adentro controlando una gran parte de sus acciones…

CONTINUARA!

C:


	13. Capitulo 13:Lo que hacemos por amor 1-2

**Capítulo 13: Lo que hacemos por Amor**

****_Hola, quiero aclarar que este capitulo lo hice corto, porque ya se acerca el final *^* y quiero intrigarlas, (que mala soy, asi me quiero jajaja okno.-.) disfruten el cap. aunque sea corto _

Naraku estaba en su adentro controlando una gran parte de sus acciones…

-Kagome…-murmuro sesshomaru haciéndole frente mientras Inuyasha solo se disponía a mirar lo que iba a hacer su hermano- Naraku maldito…-dijo mientras fundía el ceño y se ha acercaba muy cuidadosamente a él, claro un poco lento por las grandes heridas que presentaba, no sería algo muy fácil en la circunstancia en la que estaba.

-Jajajajajaja-se rio Naraku con la misma voz de Kagome-¿Que harás ahora Sesshomaru? ¿Matarla? ¿Serias capaz de ello para salvarte?-menciono "Kagome" con la mismo sonrisa macabra que daba Naraku cuando se le enfrentaba, mostrando esa excesiva confianza que tenía, no paso casi nada cuando la supuesta Kagome empezó a atacar a Sesshomaru a muerte, aunque en pocas veces en los movimientos tan finos que hacia naraku había alguien que los interrumpía, era Kagome, intentando volver a poseer su cuerpo…

-Kagome despierta!-grito sesshomaru mientras la empujaba con su mano, si no fuera ella, ya la hubiera matado pero no quería, no podía, la quería junto a el…

**_-_**_Aunque ella pensaba que estaba consiente, no lo estaba, estaba atrapada, Naraku había apoderado completamente de ella, sabia de sus sentimientos, todo lo que ella había pasado, podía controlar todo…_

_-¿Do…donde? ¿Estoy?-se preguntaba Kagome una y otra vez, se encontraba en un lugar completamente oscuro, sin nadie con un inmenso eco, empezaron a aparecer demonios, los demonios de Naraku, ella solo se podía defender con sus garras de tigre que poseía, pero salía herida, no era fácil para ella combatir cuerpo a cuerpo-Ayúdame!_

Al gritar esa palabra, por afuera de Kagome también salió, Naraku hizo que se parara la boca, él estaba sorprendido, nadie, nadie podía oponerse a aquella posesión de cuerpo que él había realizado.

-Kagome!-grito Inuyasha y Sesshomaru, al mismo tiempo atacando a "Kagome" pero claro sin dañarla

_-Kagome!- se escucho ella ya se había resignado, que no podría hacer nada más, pero al escuchar esas voces abrió poco a poco los ojos y frente a ella apareció su espada, pero por afuera seguía la lucha, claro que Naraku cada vez con menos control del cuerpo de Kagome, que podía hacer ella, o que podían hacer los de afuera para ayudarla, solo dos sabían la respuesta, Naraku y Sesshomaru, aunque este no lo supiera, lo sabía._

**_Adentro de la cabeza de Sesshomaru_**

**_-Sesshomaru… sesshomaru-era la voz de un hombre mayor, que sesshomaru reconocía perfectamente, aquel que ayudo a descubrir antiguos sentimientos, el que lo había ayudado a recordar el verdadero pasado._**

**_-Padre…-se limitó a decir el, que pasaría ahora, cada vez que su padre aparecía era para algo que tenía que recordar, cosas malas o buenas, la mayoría malas, pero tal vez esta podría salvarlo, o matarlo._**

**_-Sesshomaru tú sabes que hacer para que vuelva en si…-puso ligeramente su mano y vio lo la solución, sabía que podrían pasarle millones de cosas si eso sucedía, pero él quería salvarla, y estaba dispuesta a ir hasta la muerte por eso, aunque por fuera sea frio, su corazón poco a poco se estaba calentando._**

-Ya sé que hacer...-susurro tanto como Naraku y Inuyasha lo voltearon a ver, confusos, Naraku no sabía ningún método para deshacer dicho conjuro, y Inuyasha no sabía absolutamente nada de lo que estaba hablando, se fue acercando en forma muy lenta, tiro sus espada y fue alistando sus garra para supuestamente atacar, "Kagome" lo ataco primero simplemente extendiendo su espada, el primero lo esquivo, pero lo que hizo después sorprendió a todos, simplemente él fue avanzando hasta solo incrustarse la estada en su cuerpo, justo a la altura del corazón, se acercó al pecho de Kagome y lo mancho con su sangre, salió algo negro de ella, rápidamente Inuyasha lo persiguió con Miroku, Jaken y Shippo, dejando ya a Kagome recuperándose en sí y a Sesshomaru tirado, entonces…

CONTINUARA!


	14. Capitulo14:Lo que hacemos por amor FINA!

Capítulo 14: Lo Qué hacemos por amor 2-2 (FINAL)

-Ya sé que hacer...-susurro tanto como Naraku y Inuyasha lo voltearon a ver, confusos, Naraku no sabía ningún método para deshacer dicho conjuro, y Inuyasha no sabía absolutamente nada de lo que estaba hablando, se fue acercando en forma muy lenta, tiro sus espada y fue alistando sus garra para supuestamente atacar, "Kagome" lo ataco primero simplemente extendiendo su espada, el primero lo esquivo, pero lo que hizo después sorprendió a todos, simplemente él fue avanzando hasta solo incrustarse la estada en su cuerpo, justo a la altura del corazón, se acercó al pecho de Kagome y lo mancho con su sangre, salió algo negro de ella, rápidamente Inuyasha lo persiguió con Miroku, Jaken y Shippo, dejando ya a Kagome recuperándose en sí y a Sesshomaru tirado, entonces Kagome la verdadera empezó a recuperar el conocimiento, con pocas fuerzas pero lo recupero, se asustó al ver tirado a sesshomaru, estaba a gran distancia de ella, con la poca resistencia que tenía fue arrastrándose hasta llegar a él, se demoró mucho, pero lo importante es que estaba junto a él, al llegar, lo arrastro hasta llegar a una pared ella se sentó y lo recostó en sus piernas, le empezaron a salir lagrimas poco a poco abrió donde estaba dicha herida, sin duda era su espada, vio cómo se agrandaba cada vez más su herida, cada vez se hacía más y más grande, no sabía qué hacer, no había nadie…

-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!-fue lo el grito más alto que soltó ella, estaba desesperada, esas heridas… porque él?, de repente algo se empieza a mover..

-mm…-fue un gemido que salió de sesshomaru, obviamente de dolor, abrió poco a poco los ojos-Kago…me…-dijo muy adolorido, alzo su mano hasta los ojos de la youkai y le limpio las lágrimas que había en sus ojos-Te amo…-Kagome se sorprendió al ver que dichas palabras salían de Sesshomaru hacia ella, hacia la que mucho tiempo atrás sería una despreciable humana

-Yo también te amo…-dijo Kagome uniéndose en un gran y esperado beso con el…

**DESPUES DE 4 AÑOS (NARRA KAGOME)**

Muchas cosas pasaron en estos 4 años, cosas tristes cosas felices, Sango y Miroku esperan su 5 hijo, Shippo le pidió permiso a Sesshomaru de salir con Rin y hacen una pareja increíble, Shippo cada vez se hace más fuerte y en ocasiones derrota a Inuyasha, Inuyasha sigue igual que siempre, pero mucho más comprensivo, lo triste fue que a pesar de todos los años que tenía La anciana Kaede falleció al tratar de proteger a un pequeño niño que iba hacer atacado por un demonio, en cambio yo vivo en las tierras del este con mi esposo y 2 pequeños youkais que tenemos, claro que siempre voy a la aldea a ver cómo están mis amigos, a pesar de todo Inuyasha y Sesshomaru se están intentando soportar ya que el primero siempre visita para saber cómo estoy y como están sus sobrinos. Estos últimos años en la época Sengoku han sido una maravilla…

-Kagome!-Gritaron Inuyasha y Sesshomaru con cara de matarse, mientras que otros pequeños Yue y Jiro corrían haciendo un más el aura negra de los otro dos que estaban a punto de matarse-Apúrate!-gritaron

-Si ya voy-me acerque a ellos y los abrase una brazo para cada uno, yo digo que mientras este con ellos SIEMPRE MIRAREMOS HACIA EL MAÑANA.

Inuyasha se fue con los pequeños y me quede con Sesshomaru echados en un árbol

-por cierto Sesshomaru, te tengo una noticia-dije mientras sonreía

-Dime-me dijo mientras depositaba un beso en mis labios

-Tendremos otro youkai-dije mientras sonreía y en también y acabando con un romántico beso, que debía pasar cuando éramos niño en ese gran campo de flores, en ese campo en el que estamos ahora

FIN!


End file.
